


Vampire Diaries: Just Another Story

by SilverBeetle



Series: Just Another Story [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: "It started a long time ago..." The story of the first Vampire created, the True Original. Rated T for Violence. (Will be uploaded on Fanfiction and Wattpad accounts)
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Damon Salvatore/OC, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Just Another Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706737
Kudos: 2





	1. Long Ago

**Long Ago-**

_“It started a long time ago. The Creator created the first Vampire, the true Original. That Vampire and the Creator got together and made more Vampires. These seven Vampires were called the Original Hybrids; later known as the Originals. One day, the Creator had to leave, the Original was devastated but they also understood._

_Years went by before they met the Creator again, this time the Creator asked a favor of them and the Original was glad to help. The Original changed their name and changed the memories of a family. That family believed the Original was truly theirs. More years passed and the Original met a beautiful Vampire. His human brother fell hard, he faked his feelings to keep an eye on her._

_The Vampire turned the human and believed to have turned him. The Original left the human after having enough with the Fledglings bloodlust and adventured the world._

_His next stop, back to Mystic Falls.”_


	2. Hello, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Diaries: Pilot episode AU

**Hello, Brother-**

A woman and a man drove through a dense forest, fog covered the area in a thick blanket.

“An hour to hear that crap. You know, it wasn’t even a band, just a guy and a guitar. An hour each way” the man raged.

“It wasn’t that bad” the woman tried to salvage the loner guitarists reputation.

“He sounded like James Blunt” the man deadpanned, “and we already have a James Blunt, one is enough”

“Why did you come than?” the woman asked, honestly  curious .

“Because I love you”

“Good answer” she kissed him on the cheek before frowning at the fog that seemed to grow even thicker, “what’s with all this fog?”

“It’ll clear up in a moment-”

“Look Out!”

Before the man could do anything, the man in the road was hit by their car. He rolled over the top and landed hard on the concrete. The husband quickly hit the brakes and the  two breath heavily .

“We just hit someone!” the woman cried.

The man got out of the car after telling his wife to call for an ambulance. He headed to the other  man's body and knelt down.

“Please be alive” the husband whispered and felt for a pulse, he felt an extremely slow one, “oh, thank god”

“There’s no signal!” his wife raced to his side.

“Help me get him into the car, he’s alive but barely”

The two carefully picked the man up and took him to the car. They proceeded in driving as fast as they could (without exceeding the speed limit) to the closest hospital.

The two explained what happened as the doctors wheeled the unknown man off.

…

Pale blue eyes blinked open, only to shut tightly when blinding lights hit them. The man who was hit groaned in pain and looked around. He recognized the place he was in as a hospital for humans and let out a suffering groan.

‘Fuck’ he pushed himself into a sitting position before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing.

He knew he had to get out before anyone saw him and forced him to stay. He headed to the closed window and opened it, closing his eyes in relief as cool, night air hit his skin. He climbed onto the sill before dropping to the ground. 

His eyes scanned his appearance and he let out a suffering groan, they took his clothing and put him in a dress.

“Damn it” he turned and climbed the building back to his room and  entered it before flopping on the bed.

He had to wait ten minutes before someone showed. They were African with brown eyes and black hair.

“Oh, you’re awake” she sounded surprised, “I expected you to sleep until at least morning”

“Where is my stuff?” he demanded, feeling naked without his leather jacket.

“Don’t worry, your things will be returned when you get released” she smiled politely.

He smiled sarcastically, “and when will that be?”

“Whenever your wounds are healed”

“Can I be released now?”

“You can, but I want you to stay until morning before leaving, just in case if we missed something”

He did not like that, he sat up taller and looked her in the eyes.

“You will release me now, and get me everything you took off of me”

“Very well” she agreed in a daze.

She left and came back with his belongings, including his Daylight-Walking ring. He took it and changed before walking out of the hospital.

…

A crow flew passed him before landing on three tombstones away. A girl, a very familiar girl, looked at it and shooed the crow away. Its cawed and flew off.

He watched her until he felt the presence of a Vampire. He glanced around, she was the only one in the graveyard, meaning the Vampire was after her.

‘Damn it’ he let out his powers and covered the ground with mist. The girl got scared and ran.

He watched her go and  compulsed the crow to follow her, to make sure she was safe until she got home.

It returned when she did and he left the Graveyard.

…

Hunger weighed on him. He was wondering in the woods when the sound of laughter and music filled his ears.

He followed the sounds and froze when he heard a scream. He quickly changed his course and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes getting fed on by an unknown Vampire.

He quickly darted over and ripped the Vampire away after hitting the Vampire’s pressure point. The girl dropped and he sank his fangs into the Vampires neck. The Vampires struggles slowed to a stop as he drank every drop of his blood.

“Good night” he hissed after releasing him and dragged the body to a spot where the sun will reach easily.

He  decided to visit his brother and sent the crow ahead.

…

“Hello, brother” he purred with a sarcastic smile.

“Crow’s a bit much, don’t you think?” the young Vampire stated dryly.

“Just wait ‘til you see what I can do with the fog” he walked into the room.

“When did you get here?” the green-eyed male demanded.

“Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school” He grinned as he circled the other, “your hair's different. I like it.”

“It’s been fifteen years, Damon” the younger snapped.

“Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads.”

Stefan glared harder, “why are you here?”

“I missed you” Damon replied simply.

“You hate small towns, there isn’t enough for you to do” Stefan commented, not believing the older at all.

“I keep busy” Damon turned and picked up the familiar photo of Kathrine.

“You know, you kept that girl alive” 

Damon blinked twice before turning to the other, “what girl?”

“The one you fed on earlier”

“I didn’t feed on any human of this town yet”

Stefan blinked, he looked so surprised that it hurt Damon.

“Is that so surprising?!” the Vampire demanded, forcing anger in his voice and hurt out.

“In a sense” Stefan muttered before speaking louder, “why are you here now?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Damon put the photo down gently, “however, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word--Elena.”

Stefan stiffened.

“She looks just like her, doesn’t she?” Damon smiled coyly, “a Katrina  Doppelganger at its finest ”

“She’s not Kathrine”

“Well, let’s hope not, we both know how that ended” Damon noticed  Stefan's slightly too pale reflection and the weakness in his eyes, “when have you had something stronger than rabbit?”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Damon, and it’s not going to work” the Vampire glared slightly.

“Think what you want Stefan, but I do care about you” Damon said, “and a Vampire needs to feed on real human blood, whether it is from a blood bag or from the veins. They’ll deteriorate, much slower than one would if they just stopped feeding altogether but also much more painful.”

“Shut up” Stefan snarled.

“You need to  feed; blood bags are good enough if you don’t want the-”

Stefan tackled Damon and both of them fell out of the window. Damon was quick to get out of the others grip and land a few feet from where Stefan crashed on his back.

“I’m impressed, weak but still fighting. Also, very good on that whole face-thing, it gave me chills” Damon suddenly lashed out and pinned the younger to the garage by the throat, “You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again.” He tilted his head to a noise from inside the house, “I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.”

Damon released Stefan and walked away.

“Have fun with the Doppelganger while you can, brother” he called over his shoulder, “for Klaus will seek her out to reclaim what was taken from him.”


	3. Bloody Vervaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Diaries: Night of the Comet episode AU

**Bloody Vervaine-**

A man and woman were camping in a forest just outside of Mystic Falls when it began to rain heavily.

“I told you it was going to rain” the woman stated  triumphantly to the man.

“Alright, alright, you win” the man rolled his eyes playfully before taking something out of his pocket. 

It was a small square box. He knelt in front of the surprised woman and opened the box to reveal an expansive engagement ring

“Suzie, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?” he asked and she laughed before hugging him as she screamed a ‘yes!’.

The two laughed and cuddled for the rest of the night.

…

A raven flew over a group of children, keeping an eye on one particular girl as a male figure watched from the forest.

“Elena” the man whispered his blue eyes looked to the raven, “keep an eye on her, keep her safe, at all costs”

The raven crowed before landing behind a sign and changing into its true form.

… 

A girl with the softest hair ever known in human history walked into Mystic Falls High School and into the math class.

“You must be Raven” the teacher spoke, gaining Elena and  Stefan's attention.

“That is correct” she stated calmly, the atmosphere around her drowned in her  authority .

“Very well, you may sit wherever is empty” The math teacher handed her the paper they were working on.

She gave a curt nod and sat in the farthest chair from everyone. She finished the paper within the first five minutes and turned it in before taking out her Calculus book and reading through it within less than a minute.

School ended hours later.

…

Damon coughed up blood. He let out a groan when the poison was expelled from his body. 

“Bloody  Vervaine ” he hissed darkly as he glared at the offending blood bag that he drank from.

His head snapped up when he heard a knock on the door. He dumped the blood bag that Stefan had stolen in the trash before walking over to the rich wood, wiping his face clean before opening it.

The Katrina Doppelganger stood there, looking at him in surprise. “o-oh, I’m sorry, did I get the wrong house?”

Damon looked her up and down, “you must be Elena” he took a step back and let her in, “Stefan’s been talking about you. I’m Damon, his brother”

Elena walked in, looking around before looking back at him, “Stefan never  mentioned having a brother”

He gave a slight shrug, “we’re estranged, come”

Damon led her to the living room, “Stefan should be here any moment now”

“This is your living room” she looked around in awe and Damon gave the room a bored look.

“Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him” he smiled and grabbed a glass of scotch, pouring it three inches into a small glass and downing it.

“Other one?” 

“Katrina, or as everyone calls her, Kathrine. She died ears ago, a violent death, Stefan beat himself for the longest of times for not being able to save her” Damon poured another glass, this time taking his time with it, “he probably didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to think you were a... rebound. Those relationships don’t last very long”

“You say that as if every relationship is doomed” Elena pointed out.

Damon let a small smile grace his lips, “not every, but most. Hello Stefan”

Elena made a startled sound and looked to the archway. Stefan glared at Damon before looking at Elena with a softer look.

“Elena, I didn’t know you were coming over”

Damon finished the glass and grabbed a different alcoholic drink, Polish Vodka, and poured an entire glass full before downing it. It burned his esophagus and the after taste of the vomited blood was washed away.

“Goodbye Elena” the male called as she left; he turned to his brother, “I like her, I approve”

“I don’t care for your approval, Damon” Stefan took a threatening step forward, “how long was she here? Why was she here?”

“Relax, I did  nothing to her. And she was here for you, only the Creator knows why” Damon noticed how taxed Stefan looked and frowned, “ Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital ”

“Fixing your mess, yes”

Damon glared, “I told you, I didn’t eat anyone in town... yet”

“You see, that’s the problem, I don’t believe you” Stefan grabbed the once-again filled cup and put it on the table behind him, “why are you here Damon?”

Damon frowned, “I guess you’ll just have to guess, brother”

…

Damon was watching a group of High School students talking to each other when the girl he saved from the rabid Vampire come over.

“I know you” her voice was uncertain, yet certain at the same time.

“That’s unfortunate” he looked her in the eyes, “forget about the Vampires, forget about me, you were attacked by a wolf that night and was found by your little friends over there”

Her eyes glossed over as the complement worked and she slowly turned and walked away.

Damon relaxed, rubbed his throat before continuing watching the humans.

…

Damon walked past the school two nights later when he heard a scream. He froze and looked over to the roof, Vicki and an unknown Vampire stood there.

Damon raced over and leapt up, he knocked the Vampire away and grabbed Vicki before she fell. The Vampire hissed in fear and raced off. 

“Hey, hey, are you okay? She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Damon asked the panicking girl.

She shook her head.

“Damon! Let Her Go!”

Damon cursed softly and looked up to see Stefan glaring at him from a few feet away. 

“Stefan, you are so slow” Damon rolled his eyes and gently caressed Vicki’s hand as his other touched the bandage, “Vicki, dear, what attacked you in that forest?”

She swallowed, “a wolf”

He nodded, “and what attacked you tonight?”

She stopped, thinking, “I-I don’t know, I think it was a drunk woman”

Damon nodded, turning her so that she was looking into his eyes, “I want you to believe that the woman was a figment of your imagination, that you came up here because you saw her and was worried. I want you to believe that Stefan, over there, found you and snapped you out of it. Do you understand me?”

She gave a nod, “I understand”

He smirked and gently shoved her to his brother, “great, go on then”

Stefan grabbed her gently and when he looked back to where his brother was, he was gone.

…

Damon sat at a booth in the Mystic Grill, drinking the strongest drink they had. A girl walked over and sat in front of him.

“Hello Daomun”


	4. You Make Stefan Smile

**You Make Stefan Smile-**

“ Raveyn ” Damon kissed her, her mouth tasted of Fledgling blood, “mmm, fledgling?”

“Heh, it was feeding on a ‘wolf”

“Werewolf wolf or regular wolf?”

“Werewolf”

“Huh, what a noob” Damon stole another kiss from her before rolling to his side of the bed.

She smiled and stretched her arms over her head, her glowing eyes stared at the ceiling.

“What are you doing here my love?”

“What, I can’t check up on you?”

“Nope” Damon popped out the ‘p’.

“Very well” she let out a sigh before looking over to him, “I have a gift for you, something to make the upcoming fight easier”

He rolled over to look at her back, “what gift?"

“You’ll see” she sing-songed.

She climbed on top of him before opening her mouth and biting down on his throat, over his esophagus. Damon let out a sharp gasp before closing his eyes and relaxing his body. The venom of her bite didn’t even hurt him like it would anyone else; in  fact, it made pleasure go through him.

“I love you” he forced out, breathing softly as power flowed through him.

“I love you too, my beautiful Original” she whispered after unlatching her teeth.

She smiled and kissed the wound, “now you will be able to manipulate the power around you”

…

Damon returned to the boarding house, exhausted and ready to hibernate for at least a week, maybe longer. He ignored Zach when the human called to him, he ignored the pang he felt whenever Vervain was nearby, he ignored the crawl under his skin from the mix of new and old powers. 

He entered the first bedroom he came across and collapsed on the bed. His eyes slipped closed as he listened to the wind and the chirping birds.

.

Zach Salvatore followed the dangerous  Vampire to Stefans room, watching as he fell asleep on the king-sized bed. He proceeded in taking out his phone and calling his saner uncle.

“Uncle Stefan, Damon returned and is asleep, what do you want me to do?”

…

Damon felt someone touch him. Someone warm, someone human, someone... a Salvatore.

Damon lurched up, lashing out.

“Damon, Uncle Damon! Calm down, I was just trying to get you to your room”

Damon inhaled before letting his arms fall to his sides, he looked over to the human before sighing and pushing the man’s arms away and letting his body fall to the mattress.

“You woke me up, why?”

“I told you, I just want to get you to your room”

“Ugh” Damon shifted in a cat-like stretch before standing up, “I’m going out, don’t wait up”

“Damon-”

The  Vampire was gone before the human could get the rest of the sentence out.

…

Damon ran right into a blonde girl with blue eyes.

“Oof” they both fell to the ground.

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!” she quickly apologized.

“No, no, it’s my fault” Damon brushed her apologies off, helping the girl up.

“I’m Caroline” she held out her hand.

He took the hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, “Damon”

She smiled sweetly.

He smiled back.

…

Damon walked across the street  a week later when Caroline raced up to him.

“Hey Damon!”

He smiled at her, “Caroline, what can I do for you?”

“My friends and I are having a get-together at Elena’s  house; do you want to come with?”

“I don’t know your friends too well, Caroline”

“Don’t worry, I can introduce you. They will love to know you”

Damon hesitated.

“Plus, Elena is going to have her boyfriend over, and-”

“Alright, I’ll go, but only because you asked, I am not going to be your boyfriend or act like your boyfriend”

She smiled, “okay, meet me at the town square at 7:30”

“Will do”

…

Damon looked at the clock nearby; it read 7:29.

“You’re early”

He looked over to Caroline, “I’m always early”

She smiled, “come on”

She grabbed his hand and led him through the streets. They walked up a porch and Caroline knocked on the door. Elena opened the door.

“Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert”

“Oh, thank you” Elena stepped aside and Caroline walked in like she owned the place. 

“What are you still doing out there?” Caroline asked the  Vampire , who was still outside, and he gave a tight-lipped smile.

“Waiting for Elena to invite me in” Damon replied.

“Oh, yeah, come on-”

“Damon?” Stefan looked at him with shock, then horror filled his gaze, “what are you doing here?”

Damon noticed he was glancing between him and his new friend.

“I invited him” Caroline smiled, looking at everyone in the room, “I hope that’s alright; we’ve been friends for a week and I wanted you all to meet him. But it seems like Stefan already knows him?”

“Uh, yeah, Damon and Stefan are brothers” Elena frowned, “you didn’t know that?”

“No...” the blonde turned to look at Damon, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t tell you because...” Damon let out a sigh, “I didn’t want you to just think of me as ‘Stefan’s brother’, besides we’re estranged, I only sleep at the house”

Caroline relaxed at that and gave him a smile, “okay, come on in”

Damon dipped his head in thanks before walking through the front door. 

…

Dinner passed and Damon was helping Elena in the kitchen. 

“One more” he said, passing her a glass cup. 

“Thanks”

Their hands brushed as she took it from him, making him gasp softly and pull back; the cup smashed on the ground.

Damon cursed softly in his first known language before bending down and picking up the bigger pieces while Elena went to grab the broom. One of the pieces cut his finger and he ignored the stinging pain until the large pieces were thrown away; afterwards he put the finger to his mouth and sucked on it until the wound healed.

Elena returned soon after, a dustpan and broom in hand. She swept up the shards and threw them away.

“Sorry about the uh” Damon gestured towards where the cup shattered.

“Don’t worry about it” 

Damon watched her for a bit before letting a small smile on his lips.

“I like you” Elena looked over to him, startled, “you make Stefan smile, I haven’t seen him smile in a very long time”

Elena studied him before speaking, “earlier, did you mean Kathrine?”

Damon hummed softly in agreement as he took a sip of his juice.

“How did she die?”

Damon swallowed and tilted his head back, “tragic fire”

“Recently?”

“...” Damon looked away.

Elena bit her bottom lip, “what was she like?”

“She... she was beautiful, she had her mother’s eyes. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive.”

“So, which one of you dated her first?”

“Oh no, I was never into her in that way, she was like a sister to me. You should quit cheerleading, you looked miserable at practice today”

“So, you’re spying on me?”

“Nope, my brother” Damon took another sip, a shudder ran through his spine at the too-sweet flavor touched his tongue.

Elena sighed,  “ I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore. ”

Damon frowned, “So, don’t, quit and move on. It's that easy”

“Some things could start mattering again” Elena stated.

“Yeah, but there are also things that keep eating you alive until you move on from them”

“I’m sorry, about Kathrine”

Damon shifted and looked down before walking out of the kitchen as Bonnie walked in. Damon headed over to his brother and Caroline as they talked to one another.

“I’m going to be off, see you soon brother, Caroline”

“Bye Damon”

The  Vampire walked out the door of the Gilbert residence before walking around the night-time town, taking in the sights.

…

Damon watched as Stefan broke up a fight between a not-turned Werewolf and a human. He watched as Stefan came up with an excuse with the doppelganger and how he fell even more in love with her.

Caroline was talking to him, he compelled for her to leave him be before heading to the parking lot. Elena came over two minutes or so later and jumped when she saw him.

She placed a hand over her heart as she spoke, “You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“Hiding from everyone, it’s too loud” Damon calmly stated.

“Oh, I thought you liked the loud?”

Damon smirked, “I love being in the silence, it helps me think”

“What are you thinking about?”

Damon looked her up and down before speaking, “you are good to Stefan, and he likes you. But if you hurt him in any way, I will kill you”

Before she could speak, he walked off with a “give Stefan my love” as his last words to her.

…

Damon yawned, he was hungry and tired. 

‘Damn Zach, should have bitten him for waking me up’

Damon blinked when he was suddenly pushed into a wall.

“What are you doing here Damon?” Stefan demanded.

“What does it look like? I’m walking” Damon snapped at the other.

“I meant in Mystic Falls” Stefan glared, “you aren’t just here to see the sights or because you were homesick”

Damon scoffed, “I’ll have you know, brother, Mystic Falls was never my home”

The older pushed the younger away before dusting himself off and standing up straight.

“Damon-”

“Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!”

Damon noticed how Stefan stiffened.

“Don’t worry sir, I was just giving my brother words of advice” Damon told the man.

“Who are you?”

“Damon Salvatore, older brother to Stefan” Damon held out his hand and the coach shook it.

“Better get inside Salvatore, the game is starting soon”

Stefan glanced at Damon before nodding and wandering inside. Damon dipped his head to the human.

“Keep him safe on that field”

“Injuries are inevitable”

“I understand that, but...” Damon looked away, “he is the  _ only  _ brother I have left”

“I will make sure he doesn’t die on my field”

Damon looked at him, “thank you”

The Vampire turned and wandered off, away from the school, deep into the forest.

.

Tanner watched as the older brother of his team member walked away. He turned and screamed as something tore into his throat.

.

Damon froze. He smelled blood and his stomach panged as his hunger intensified. He ran back towards the school, stopping just outside of the forest and stared at the dead body. Stefan who was next to the body, looked his way and glared with pure hatred. Damon felt his stomach drop.


End file.
